


Sense & Sound

by Kedavranox



Series: H/D Last Drabble Writer Standing [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accio, Drabble, Drarry, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Last Drabble Writer Standing, M/M, Mute!Harry, deaf!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedavranox/pseuds/Kedavranox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants so desperately to make a sound, to say something, <i>anything</i>, but it’s as though he’s trapped in a tomb of perpetual, hopeless silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense & Sound

**Title:** Sense  & Sound  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** N/A  
 **Word Count:** 320  
 **Prompt:** Accio

He wants so desperately to make a sound, to say something, _anything_ , but it’s as though he’s trapped in a tomb of perpetual, hopeless silence.

Malfoy, his Healer for the past six months, stands before him, mouthing words that Harry has no interest in deciphering anymore.

He shuts his eyes, trying to will away the knot of despair forming deep within his chest.

Malfoy gently touches his leg and Harry opens his eyes.

 _Harry, you have to look at me when I’m talking to you,_ he signs. _Try again. Focus. Summon the book. Just_ think _it into your hands._

Harry grips his wand. _Accio book!_

Again, nothing happens. He slumps and balls his hands into fists, barely resisting the urge to shut his eyes again.

His magic can’t be gone. He can’t bear it.

Malfoy moves closer and takes both of Harry’s hands in his own, carefully unclenching each fist, finger by finger.

Harry looks up, eyes wide. Malfoy’s never touched him like this before.

His hands are soft, and warm, and not at all like Harry thought they’d be. Malfoy’s touch both soothes him _and_ makes his heart race.

He says something, but Harry isn’t as good at reading lips as he’d like to be, so Malfoy has to repeat himself.

_Breathe, Harry._

Malfoy strokes the inside of his wrists and Harry takes a few deep breaths, focusing only on the soft, feather light touches and the deep thrill that shoots straight to his stomach. Malfoy’s scent, something dark and woodsy, wafts up from beneath his robes and straight into Harry’s nostrils.

_Try again._

Malfoy removes his hands and Harry tries to ignore the sad twinge in his stomach. He tries again, this time looking into those grey, amber tinged eyes; at the hollow of Malfoy’s throat and the sharp angles of his collar bones.

_Accio book!_

He almost doesn’t notice the book soaring smoothly into his waiting hand.


End file.
